Havocpaw: The story of Trust and Courage
by Cloudtail07
Summary: Havocpaw has been lied to all his life, he has to learn to trust his clanmates and have courage that his ancestors have never abandoned them, okay, so the summary sounds terrible, just read and give it a chance please.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story about Havocpaw is different from 'Havocpaw's story' or 'Havocpaw's Life' I already have most of the chapters written, but I won't be posting them untill maybe a day or two apart if I don't get lazy first, sorry about all my other stories not going anywhere, but this one is already planned out, I'm going to keep staying ahead on the chapters. This story, instead of being about an abusive mentor, it's about a newly made apprentice (Havocpaw) being lied to all his life, so he finds it hard to trust his clanmates. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does, I just find joy in writing these fanfictions for fun._

**From the writer of Havocpaw's story, Havocpaw's life, and The rise of SunClan, I bring you, an all new series- Havocpaw: The story of Truth and Courage. **

* * *

Alliances

SwiftClan

Leader: Moonstar-white, tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Braveheart-brown tom with muscular shoulders  
Med. Cat: Silverpelt-silver tabby, she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice, Whitepaw)  
Warriors:  
Cloudwhisker-white tom with green eyes  
Silverpool-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Nightwhisker-black, tom with green eyes  
Featherstorm-light gray she-cat with green eyes  
Swiftflower-brown tom with forest green eyes  
Bluepelt-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Stormpelt-ginger and white tom with emerald eyes  
Apprentices:  
Havocpaw-fuzzy gray tom with amber eyes  
Crowpaw-gray tom with ice blue eyes  
Whitepaw-white, tom with blue eyes, meds cat apprentice  
Maplepaw-brown she-cat with sky blue eyes  
Jitterpaw-black and white tom with amber eyes  
Queens:  
Windstorm-gray and white, she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Riverstorm's kits: Stonekit, Pearlkit, and Whiskerkit)  
Poppyfur-gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Nightwhisker's kits)  
Kits:  
Stonekit-gray tom with ice blue eyes  
Pearlkit-gray she-cat with black splotches and emerald eyes  
Whiskerkit-black and white, she-cat with amber eyes  
Elders:  
Pinefur-gray and white tom with blue eyes  
Spottedtail-black and white, she-cat with green eyes and spotted tail

Cats outside Clan:

Stripes-black tom with white stripes running down his back, rogue

* * *

Prologue

A silver tabby hurried into the nursery, the tiny gray kit was lying on her side. She pressed her paw to the kit's chest, and listened to her breathing, then she turned towards the gray queen. "I'm sorry, Morningtail. Smallkit has blackcough."  
Morningtail looked even more distressed. "Do you have a cure for it? Do you have the herbs you need?"  
Sadly, the tabby shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any catmint. It's leafbare, and the precious herb won't grow back untill Newleaf." She said, sorrow in her voice. "I'm sorry."  
Another gray kit peeked out of his mother's nest.  
The queen lowered her voice. "How about Havockit? Does he have it too?"  
She glanced at the kit who was peeking out of the nest, then shook her head. "He looks healthy for now. I'll take Smallkit to the medicine den." She descided.  
"Thank you, Silverpelt." She said, wrapping her tail protectively over Havockit.  
The medicine cat dipped her head, then picked Smallkit up by the scruff and backed out of the nursery, trotting towards the medicine den.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short prologue, the chapters are longer, I promise you that. Now, do you see that blue button that says 'comment' I want you to click it. Tell me if you liked the story, but if you didn't like it, I want a reason why. Like always, critizism is welcome, however, flames are not. If this story is flamed Brokenstar will haunt your dreams. Now, please review...you know you want to...if you review, you'll get the next chapter quicker...review...I'll be waiting...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does._

**Author's note: This story is dedicated to my real-life cat, Havoc. May 2011-April 2012**

_**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter here. I hope you all know how hard I've been working on this story. I may not be the bestest writer, but I try my best, so read and enjoy please!**_

* * *

Havocpaw sat in the apprentices den, his mother, Morningtail had just been killed in a fight with a rouge. He had his head lying on his paws, waiting for sleep to over take him. She had died in the medicine den, and was awake before, and she had told him something. The conversation played over and over in his mind.  
_"I..I need to talk to you," Morningtail started off. "I told you that Smallkit had been killed by a hawk," she coughed up blood as she continued. "That's not the truth. She died of Blackcough."_  
_Havocpaw just stared at her. "You...you lied to me?" He shook his head to clear it. "What else have you lied about?"_  
_"I li..lied to you about your father..." She had died before she could say his name._  
_He just stared at his mother's lifeless body, then ran out of the medicine den, and raced blindly out of camp._  
"Havocpaw.." Maplepaw whispered, sliding closer to him. "Are you okay?"  
He just shook his head and looked away from her. _Why doesn't everybody just leave me alone?_ He thought to himself.  
"I'll always be here in case you want to talk." She said, trying to start a conversation with him.  
"You say that now," he snapped. "But then when I really need you, you'll abandon me. Just like everybody else." He got out of his nest, and stalked out of the apprentices den. _Everybody says that!_ He growled to himself.  
He almost ran into his mentor, Featherstorm. "What's wrong." She asked, concern showed in her eyes as she glanced at me.  
"Why should you care?" He hissed. "Nobody cares!" He clawed at the ground.  
She just blinked sympathetically at him. "Well if you ever need to talk..."  
"I don't need to talk!" He snarled, his gray fur starting to bristle. "You're just like everybody else!" He stalked out of the camp. _How can I trust them? How do I know that they won't abandon me too?_ Once he was away from camp, he sat down and glanced up towards the sky. "You lied to me!" He growled. "Starclan lied, she lied, the only one who never lied was sweet little Smallkit." He sighed, thinking of his sister who died many moons ago, due to Blackcough, not a hawk, but Blackcough. He hissed to himself. _I wonder who else has lied to me?_  
"Havocpaw! There you are!" Crowpaw hissed, walking up to him. "You made my sister upset."  
Havocpaw turned to face his friend. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It seems I've been hurting alot of others."  
Crowpaw sighed, sitting beside him. "You can't go blaming Starclan, and you can't go blaming Morningtail, she did what she thought was best for you."  
Havocpaw bristled. "Lying was best for me? How? Explain to me how Morningtail is not at fault here." He hissed, not even trying to control his anger. "Everybody have found some way to lie to me." His eyes darkened staring at his best friend since kithood. "Have you lied to me too? You're proble not even my friend."  
"Havocpaw, relax. I am your friend." Crowpaw said. "We've been friends forever."  
"Just go away," Havocpaw snarled. "You're not really..."  
Crowpaw cut him off. "I'm not going away. You're hurting, Havocpaw. I've always been there for you. Maybe you should start thinking of someone other than yourself. Featherstorm just lost her mate, and she's been there for you. Maplepaw is in love with you, but you're too blind to see it. Everybody else is too scared to tell you the truth, afraid to hurt you, but as a friend, I'm telling you like it is, you've turned into a jerk. You know what? You're lucky I haven't stopped being your friend yet."  
Havocpaw flattened his ears and glanced at his paws. "I..I'm sorry. I just don't know who I can trust now."  
"You can trust all of us. Morningtail is the only one whose lied to you." He turned tail, and stalked off back to camp.  
Havocpaw watched him leave. _Is he right?_He wondered to himself, looking back once more towards the sky.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it! If you did, then review, and if you didn't, thien review. Tell me if you liked it or not. And if you didn't like it, tell me why, and I'll try to fix it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've gotten lazy. I had two reviewers, yay! And so, I'd like to personally thank them:**

_I can't remember if i've already said this before, but If so, I'll say it again. This story is dedicated to my real live cat, Havoc, who died recently by getting on the Thunderpath and getting hit by a monster. May 2011-April 2012, may he rest in peace. :(_

**_pokEFan22-you were my first reviewer for this story, thank you, you'll proble see alot of grammer mistakes throughout this whole story, just cause I'm too lazy to re read over it and correct them. :) But thanks for the review._**

**_Misgiving Writer-My second reviewer. Yea, you're right. I have to figure out what to call the starry sky now. *Thinks* I'm sure somewhere in the story, they'll be more warriors, but thank you for pointing that out. _**

_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does*_

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, again, I'm too lazy to fix my mistakes, that's something that I need to get over. I might just upload two chapters today, or three depending on the mood. Well, that's all I have, I'm probley boring you to death, so let's get on with the story!

* * *

Havocpaw had fell asleep next to the river that he had the confrontation with Crowpaw the day before. He sighed as he made his way back towards the camp.  
"There you are!" Featherstorm said, running over to him, and covering him in licks.  
"You don't need to fret over me!" He hissed. "Stop acting like you're my mother, my mother is dead! You're just my mentor!"  
Featherstorm flattened her ears. "I...I'm sorry." She said in a whisper. "J..just go and g..get yourself some fresh kill."  
Havocpaw just stared at her. "Sorry." He mumbled, walking towards the fresh kill pile. Maplepaw wouldn't even glance at him, Jitterpaw glared at him through narrowed eyes, Crowpaw was the only one that stared at him with sympathy in his eyes. He snatched up a vole, then layed down beside his bestest friend. "Everybody hates me, don't they?"  
Crowpaw shrugged. "No, they are just afraid of you. Try being a little nicer next time and maybe they won't treat you like this anymore."  
He sighed, he knew that Crowpaw was right, like always. "Crowpaw, do you know what Stormpelt is teaching you today?"  
Crowpaw shrugged. "I don't know."  
Havocpaw glanced at his paws. "I was hoping maybe you'd want to hunt with me."  
Crowpaw stared at him in surprise. "Why not Maplepaw? She's the one who loves you."  
Havocpaw sighed. "Please, Crowpaw? I need to talk to you."  
After a moment of silence, he nodded. "Sure, I'll go let my mentor know that I'll be going hunting with you." He walked off towards the warriors den.  
Havocpaw quickly glanced at Maplepaw, who was talking to Jitterpaw, then he went over to where Featherstorm was. "Hey, Featherstorm. Is it okay if I go hunting with Crowpaw?" He asked in a low voice.  
She nodded. "Of course."  
He gave her a quick lick. "I'm sorry." Then he hurried over to where his friend was waiting for him.  
Crowpaw nodded. "Let's go hunting." Then he bounded off towards the camp entrance.  
Havocpaw hurried after him. When they were away from camp, he stopped, then stared at the sky. "Do you know who my real father was?"  
Crowpaw shook his head. "No, sorry." He said, also looking up at the sky.  
Havocpaw just sighed. "I was hoping maybe Morningtail told you."  
He shook his head again.  
"Maplepaw and Jitterpaw hate me now, right?" He asked, sorrow in his voice.  
He shook his head. "Not that I know of."  
"Crowpaw, thanks for being a really good friend. I finally know that I can trust you."  
Crowpaw just dipped his head. "No problem."  
Whitepaw hurried towards them. "Crowpaw, Havocpaw..." He panted trying to catch his breath.  
Crowpaw and Havocpaw glanced at each other, then back at the medicine cat apprentice.  
"It's Silverpool...I think she's dying!" He said, his voice rising in panic.

* * *

_Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me! I need to know these things, and if its bad, what can I do to make it better? Well, that's all now, so please hit the blue button at the bottom of the screen, and review._


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does*

**I would like to thank my reviewer for the last chapter:**

**Sandtail/Onescar: Thanks for the review! I appreciated it. And yes, Onescar, Havoc means trouble, which means in later chapters, he'll proble cause trouble, lol. **

_Dedicated to my cat, Havoc. May 2011-April 2012_

* * *

Chapt. 3

Havocpaw nervously followed Whitepaw, he would sometimes lean up against Crowpaw, offering his friend some comfort. "What happened?" He asked.  
"She was attacked by rouges." Whitepaw answered. "I don't know if anyone can save her." He warned.  
Crowpaw let out a wail of distress. Silverpool was his and Maplepaw's mother, and Braveheart's mate.  
Whitepaw led them to where the silver tabby was lying, her silver fur all bloodied now, her eyes were closed. "Help me carry her back to camp." He ordered.  
Havocpaw nodded, he wasn't sure if Crowpaw had heard or not. His friend was just staring wide-eyed at his mother's body, his eyes were clouded with grief.  
Whitepaw picked one side of her body up, while Havocpaw supported the other side, together they was able to start back towards the camp with her body supported between them.  
Crowpaw trailed behind them, his tail dragging the ground.  
Havocpaw sighed, Crowpaw had always been there for him, so he descided that he would be there for his friend. Another wailing sound brought him back to reality.  
Maplepaw was running towards them. "Silverpool!" She wailed.  
They layed her body in the middle of camp.  
Maplepaw crouched down, burying her muzzle in her mother's fur, Crowpaw crouched down beside her.  
Jitterpaw wasn't anywhere to be found, so Havocpaw figured he was out with his mentor. Glancing once more towards Crowpaw and Maplepaw, he turned away, and headed for the apprentices den.  
Moonstar was standing next to his den, Whitepaw talking urgently to him, with Silverpelt beside him.  
Havocpaw sighed. _I wonder if it's the same cat who killed Morningtail,_ he wondered to himself, glancing back towards his friends once more, then slid into the apprentices den. _Starclan, what are you doing? Why are you letting these rogues attack and kill innocent cats?_He sighed, as he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Review please! Like always, no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does*

_Like I always say, this story is dedicated to my real life cat, Havoc. May 2011-April 2012_

Well, I hope you enjoy this. Since not many people review, I guess hardly anybody enjoys it, huh?

* * *

Chapt. 4

Havocpaw opened his eyes, the sun was creeping into the den. He glanced around, Maplepaw and Jitterpaw were curled up asleep. He glanced around for Crowpaw. Then finally found his best friend sleeping in the very back of the den. He sighed, then slipped out of the den. He headed towards the fresh kill pile.  
"Havocpaw!" Featherstorm called, running over to him.  
He stopped to let her catch up. "What is it?"  
She sighed. "I need to talk to you, follow me," she whispered, heading for the entrance.  
He quickly snatched up a thrush, then followed her. "What?"  
She took a deep breath. "I thought you ought to know this. Morningtail and me were best friends, so I know who your father is."  
Havocpaw perked his ears. "Who?"  
"His name is Stripes," She said. "He's a rouge."  
He just stared at her like she had grown two heads.  
She continued. "Morningtail didn't want you to know, so she didn't tell anyone who your father was, except me."  
He glanced at his paws. "So I'm half rouge?" He growled.  
She nodded. "I'm afraid so, I thought you would want to know the truth."  
He sighed. "Thank you for telling me. But why did you keep this secret? This lie? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, his fur starting to bristle. "Do you like lying to me too?" He turned from his mentor, and ran back towards camp, when he slipped through the entrance, he almost ran into Maplepaw, her eyes were cloudy with worry. "Maplepaw, what's wrong?"  
She fought back panic, trying to find the right words to tell him why she was in distress.  
"It's Crowpaw," Jitterpaw said, walking up behing Maplepaw. "We can't find him anywhere."  
Havocpaw glanced from Jitterpaw to Maplepaw. "Did you see him when he left?"  
Maplepaw shook her head. "I was sleeping. But his nest was already cold, and his scent was stale by the time we woke up," she explained. "We thought he might come back, but we haven't seen him." Her voice rose to a panic.  
Havocpaw thought a moment, trying to remember if he'd saw his friend when he was talking to his mentor. "Did you talk to Moonstar? He might know what to do."  
Jitterpaw shook his head. "We haven't had time to tell anybody, we was about to go looking for him."  
He had to swallow back the anxiety rising in his throat. "Okay, I'll go and look for him, you two ask anybody else if they've seen him or not." Without waiting for a reply, he dashed off. "Crowpaw!" He called out. "Crowpaw, where are you?" He glanced around, almost starting to panic. This wasn't like Crowpaw at all, not to go off by himself like this. _This is more of what I would do, not Crowpaw, _he thought to himself. "Crowpaw!" He called again. He perked his ears when he heard voices.  
A menacing snarl made him stop dead. "I killed her, you got a problem with that?"  
He crept forward.  
"W...why did you k...kill her?" He reconized his friend's voice.  
"I did it cause I could," the cat hissed. "What are you going to do about it? Nothing! That's what!"  
Havocpaw growled, jumping out of the bush he was hiding in. "Leave Crowpaw alone!" He snarled.  
The black tom glared at him. "Are you weak too?" He growled. "You are both weak."  
He unsheathed his claws getting ready to pounce.  
Then somebody leapt from the bush. Havocpaw reconized Cloudwhisker. "You two, go! Get out of here!" He hissed, lunging at the black tom.  
Havocpaw nodded, then nudged Crowpaw. "Come on. Let's go," he whispered. They both raced off through the trees back towards camp.

* * *

Review please, if I did something wrong, please, please tell me how I can fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all, I would like to say, this story is dedicated to my real life cat, Havoc. May 2011-April 2012. _

_Also I would like to say, **that I don't own warriors, they belong to Erin Hunter.**_

_One last thing before I get to the story. Looking for a forum to join? If so you can join TacoClan and/or FoxClan._

_Now, this chapter will be a little different from past chapters, to make it longer, I'm going to use different POVs, well, enjoy! _

* * *

~Havocpaw's pOV~

It had been a moon since Silverpool had been murdered. Havocpaw had gone back to his grumpy self, accusing everybody of lying to him, him and Crowpaw had grown distant from each other. He was out hunting with Featherstorm right now. He wasn't in the mood to hunt right now, but the breeze caried tempting scents of prey. He shook his head as if to clear it.  
Featherstorm walked up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You seem a little distracted.  
_Of course I'm not okay!_ He wanted to hiss, but he just nodded. "I'm fine."  
She just stared at him a few moments longer, clearly worried, then continued on her hunt.  
He just growled, then he glanced up towards the sky.  
Featherstorm just glanced at him from where she was sitting, her eyes glazed with worry. "Hey, Havocpaw, since you are too distracted to hunt, why don't you just go back to camp?" She suggested.  
Instead of snapping at her, he just nodded, heading for camp with his head down and his tail dragging the ground. He missed his friends. He sighed as he pushed himself through the brambles that lined the entrance. He saw his friends at the fresh kill pile, and walked over to join them.  
"I caught two thrushes," Maplepaw was saying, pride shown in her eyes.  
"Good job." Crowpaw congradualated her.  
"Yes," Jitterpaw purred. "Nice job."  
Havocpaw sat down beside Crowpaw like he always did.  
"Hey, Havocpaw." Maple"Ipaw said. "How was the hunting?"  
"Featherstorm sent me back to camp, she said that I was too distracted to hunt." He said.  
"Cause you are." Crowpaw growled.  
Havocpaw bristled. "I'm not distracted!" He hissed. He sighed, forcing his fur to lie flat. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
Crowpaw just glared at him for a moment, his tail lashing, then turned around and stalked off.

* * *

~Crowpaw's POV~

Crowpaw curled up in his nest, after snapping at Havocpaw he felt bad. But he didn't want to talk to his friend right now, or his sister, or even Jitterpaw. Sighing, he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him. He hissed in annoyance, he was too restless to sleep. He sighed, _this is hopeless, _he thought to himself getting to his paws.

"Crowpaw? Are you okay?" Maplepaw asked, peeking into the den. "You and Havocpaw seem to be having troubles, whats up?"

Crowpaw miserably shook his head. "I'm not fine." He answered truthfully. "And yes, Havocpaw and I are having problems."

She sighed. "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not telling you anything!" He hissed, pushing past her, sliding out of the apprentices den.

Havocpaw and Jitterpaw was talking, he glanced around for his mentor, but sighed when he didn't see him.

"Crowpaw, can we talk?" Havocpaw asked, leaving Jitterpaw and walking towards his friend.

Crowpaw hissed. "We have nothing to say to each other!"

"We're talking." Havocpaw growled, signaling with his tail towards the camp entrance. "Come on."

He growled, then followed Havocpaw out of camp. "What is it?" He asked when they got to a shady area just outside of camp.

"I had a friend good enough to tell me when I was in the wrong, and now I'm going to do it for you." Havocpaw took a deep breath, then continued. "You have been nothing but moody lately. Claw my ears off if you want to, but I'm telling you the truth here. You're pushing your friends away, you training is starting to slide."

Crowpaw bristled. "I'm not pushing my friends away!" He growled.

"Your sister is worried about you!" Havocpaw hissed.

Crowpaw just stared at him, silent for once.

* * *

~Maplepaw's POV~

Maplepaw had left camp after trying to talk to her brother. _Why won't he talk to me? _She sighed to herself. Prey scents were everywhere but she didn't feel like hunting.

"Aww, the poor apprentice looks sad." A black cat with white stripes taunted, walking over to her.

She stopped walking, and glanced at him. "Wh..who are you?"

The rogue just stared at her for a moment, then unsheathed his claws. "I'm the one whose been killing your clanmates." He said, then he leapt at her.

* * *

Haha! A cliffy! What will happen? Who is this mysterious rogue? He keeps showing up? Well, whatcha think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. There's been alot going on for me, so I didn't have any time to work on this story, so please just bare with me. I do still have readers out there, nobody gave up on me, did they? I would like to thank my awesome reviewers. And again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Fair warning this chapter is a little boring, but I'll try to get it more exciting next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.

And lastly, this story is dedicated to my real life cat, Havoc, may he rest in peace.

Chapt. 6

Maplepaw quickly darted out of the rouge's way, then backed up. "Don't hurt me. I...I'll let you live and not tell my clanmates about you, if...if you leave..."

The rouge sneered at her. "Me? Leave? Are you kidding?!" He licked a paw. "I'm not the one who'll be leaving..." he leapt at her again.

~Havocpaw's POV~

They were silent for a few heartbeats, when Havocpaw suddenly perked his ears. "Did you hear that?"

Crowpaw nodded, glancing around. "Where did it come from?"

Shrugging, Havocpaw kept his ears perked, glancing in every direction, he was about to say something when he heard a gasp from his friend.

"Maplepaw!" He shot off, his gray fur nothing but a blur.

Havocpaw followed him, his paws skidding loosely over the leaves, the trees blurring past in a blur. "Crowpaw...wait!" He called, trying to keep up.

Crowpaw ignored him, and kept running.

Havocpaw stumbled on a tree root, but kept running.

When they showed up the rogue was standing over Maplepaw's body, blood dripping from his bared teeth. Then when he saw them, he turned and ran off, Crowpaw ran after him.

Havocpaw crouched down beside Maplepaw's body. She lost alot of blood but she was still alive. "Crowpaw, come back!" He called. He kept his ears perked in case more danger lurked.

"Is she okay?" Crowpaw asked, slowly creeping back.

Havocpaw nodded. "Yea, but we need to get her back to camp."

~Whitepaw's POV~

Whitepaw was inside the medicine den, sorting the herbs, when he heard a commotion just outside. He walked out of the cleft in the rock where the herbs were kept, then walked through the medicine clearing, and peeked out of the entrance. He saw the gray pelts of Havocpaw and Crowpaw carrying the limp form of Maplepaw. oh, no! He thought to his self, then hurried out of the den, and went over to meet them. "What happened?"

"She was attacked by a rogue." Havocpaw answered.

"Quickly, bring her into the den!" He hurried back into the medicine den to get cobwebs.

Havocpaw and Crowpaw gently sat her down in a nest.

He quickly went to work appling the cob webs to her wounds. "You two must go now, I've done all I can for her, I'll let you know when she wakes up." If she wakes up, he silently added. "Silverlight should be back soon, she just went to collect herbs."

Havocpaw nodded, then he nudged Crowpaw towards the entrance. "Come on, she's in safe paws."

Crowpaw nodded absently, then followed his friend out of the medicine den.

Review please and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or what it needs work on! No flames though.


End file.
